


Birthday Present

by KroganVanguard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroganVanguard/pseuds/KroganVanguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MShep isn't happy Miranda missed his birthday during ME3. He punishes her for it and enjoys her body as his present. Consensual BDSM. Essentially pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

“So, I need to prove I’m the real Shepard, do I?” He looks down at his drink, and then back up at her and her sparkling blue eyes, a smile in them he hasn’t seen since before he turned himself in to the Alliance. Since they’d come back from the Omega-4 Relay. He knocks back the drink in a single gulp, and strides over to her, looming into her space. One hand reaches roughly for her, palm against cheek drawing her into his kiss, his tongue invading her mouth, lips grasping against her. 

“How about this? You missed my birthday.” He draws back for a moment, whispers against her ear, knowing his warm breath will be sending shivers down her spine. Already her nostrils are flared, and she is moulding herself against his body, lush curves against flat, hard planes. 

“I did?” She whispers, tongue running over full pink lips. 

“Yes. And I want my present.” He drops his hand down from her face, runs them to sides of her breasts, over her hips to small of her back, hovering just above her ass. “This is it.” His hands drop onto her ass, grabbing hold kneading them. “This is my present, and I can’t wait to unwrap it.”

She stifles a groan. He ignores it, and goes for the zipper on her catsuit, flicking her peaked nipples on his way. His other hand stays on her ass, working it as he drives her back, back up against glass, his mouth on her neck, on her ear, nipping and suckling and kissing. 

“This ass. This body. This genetically perfect body. This is mine tonight. I own it.” His tongue rasps against her collarbone, and he feels the shiver that goes through her body at his words. Her hands are busy now too, busy working at the buttons of his shirt, busy trying to undress him. He flicks eyes towards hers, sees them half-hooded, glazed with lust. Good. 

“Whose is it?” He pulls back momentarily, making his visage stern but enjoying the growing need on her features. 

“Yo…yours,” she gasps, pulling him back into a kiss, showing him her desire, how much she missed him. 

The suit is half off now, hanging around her torso, the black lacy bra she’s wearing is begging to be removed from creamy, flushed skin. It reminds him of the time they first ravished each other, in the engineering room no less. He suspected more than a few crewmembers had watched. No matter, it had made the whole act even more exciting. 

“Yes, it’s mine.” He acknowledges gruffly, then swipes two broad fingers between her legs, squishing the white catsuit into her folds, before forcing those legs apart with a strong knee. She moans into his ear, and then gently bites and nibbles along them. She knows him as well as knows her. 

“Look at you, my little whore.” He drove the rest of the catsuit down, briefly withdrawing his knee as she shimmied her hips to get it off faster. “Getting naked in front of the whole Silversun Strip.”

In response she just stepped out of the legs of her suit, leaving her in her black bra and panties, and the heels. He looked her up and down slowly, drinking in the sight of her body, eyefucking blatantly. She leans back and pushes out her breasts, and he knows his gaze has become even more heated. She bends over to undo the straps of her heels, but he interjects.

“No, leave them on. Turn around. Show me what I own.” 

She obeys, pressing herself up against the glass, arching her back so her ass sticks out at him. There’s a primal part of him that just wants to walk up and rip her panties off, just take her right there and then. But no. Not yet.

Instead he walks up behind her, pushes her up against the glass as he undoes the latch of the bra with a flick of his fingers. As it falls to the ground, one hand circles her torso and grasps at one of her breasts, kneading it and playing with the nipple, before moving to the other and doing the same. The other hand wanders lowers, presses against the front of her panties. They are soaked and squelch beneath his fingers.

“Look at you, slut. Naked, pressed up against the window.” His cock is rock hard inside his pants, and he rubs it in between the cheeks of her ass.

“Shep...aaahhh.” She thrusts back against him in response, trying to grind against him, trying to make him step up the pace and tempo. He knows her tricks. He ignores the ache in his cock and instead keeps teasing her, running his fingers around her thighs, around the outside of her folds, staying away from the hard nub of her clit. 

“You feel this? You feel yourself needing it?” His other hand grasps the side of her face, turning it towards him for a kiss over the shoulder for a brief moment, before going back to her breasts, fingers circling then tweaking a nipple then the other. “This what it was like on my birthday. We’d just had a successful mission. Kicked Cerberus ass. I decided to break out the beer, let the team have the night off to party a little.”

She tries to wriggle back against him again. 

“Stop. I’m telling a story, while playing with my present.” His voice is stern. She does as he says. 

“So there we all are, getting drunk. And I notice something. The end of the world tends to bring out a tendency in people to want to fuck. James and Ash. Tali and Garrus. Donnelly and Daniels. Adams and Chakwas. Hell even Joker’s getting some damn loving from my own damn ship.” He grazes a finger past her clit, and she bucks in his hands in response. He loves it. Loves the control he has over at this moment. He withdraws the finger swiftly though, denying her release. Not yet.

“So, everyone on the ship getting some on my birthday but me. I’m getting blue-balled.” He pauses for a moment, sucking on her neck hard. That’ll leave a hickey. Good. “Of course, I could have gotten some. Liara was throwing herself at me as usual. Could’ve taken her up to my room, bent her over the desk. Could’ve filmed and sent it to you.”

“Ungghhhh. Fuuuuuu—noooooo.” She moans as his fingers keep teasing her slit, just short of playing with her clit. She’s grown even wetter now, leaking down the sides of her legs. It’s beautiful. But her words give him pause. It has been a long time after all.  
“No? Miri, darling. Red, orange or green?” His voice is softer, concerned. 

“Green you idiot, keep going.” The look she flashes him over her shoulder is pure ornery Miranda, blue eyes hard yet filled with lust. Good. OK. 

“Look how wet you are, my slut. Wet at thought of me just taking another woman, for my pleasure, just bending her over. You watching us fuck. Unable to join is, just fingering yourself at the vid.”

“Plea- pleh- pleaaaase.” She’s begging now. Excellent.

“Tell me what you want. Exactly.” He rasps into her ear. 

“Fuck me. Fuck my cunt. Please use me. I need your cock inside me. I need you to fuck me till I can’t walk.” She leans forward and arches her back, grinding against him, holding herself up against the glass window. 

In response he pulls down her soaking wet panties. Not off, just down to her knees and then lets a finger trail between her ass cheeks, lingering briefly on her puckered little hole. No. Not yet. But definitely later. Instead, he trails down her wetness and drives two fingers. Her warm, tight walls convulse, clamping around his fingers as she whimpers in need. He withdraws them once they’re thoroughly soaked, carefully avoiding her clit. He simply has to bring them to near her, and she turns her and starts sucking them hungrily. Her tongue laves over the fingers, cleaning them of her own juices. The look she shoots him as she does is intensely erotic, a burning combination of desire and love. It’s enough.

He backs away, undoes his zipper and immediately his cock springs forth from its prison, heated and ready and raring to go. She braces her hands against the window, and he holds onto her hips, carefully aligning the tip against her heated folds, before sinking into them with one quick thrust. 

“Nnghh, ye-yes-yesssssss!” The first orgasm washes through her, and the walls of her cunt pulsate against his cock. He draws back and drives in again, angling just right to scrape past her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Does make you feel good, my darling slut?”

She whimpers and nods, reduced to incoherency.

“Good.” He keeps one hand on her hip, and then with his next thrust, gathers the silken black hair at the base of her head and nape of her neck, gently tugging her back against him. The wet, hot, velvet surrounding his girth shudders again in response. 

“OK slut, we’re going to come together now.” He drives himself in and out one last time, before plunging in, holding himself inside, feeling his seed rush up and spray into her. 

“Unnggh, Jesus, yes. God. Yes. Oh, oh, oh.” She almost hiccups verbally through her peak, fight to stay balanced and upright against the window. 

“That’s a good girl. My beautiful little whore.” He holds himself inside her for a moment longer, then withdraws for good. Her legs are shivering, and he kneels and gently brings up her panties again, knowing she loves the feeling of his cum sliding slowly out of her. He stands up and simply hugs her, enjoying her warmth and love, wrapping his arms around her torso. She leans back into him, still recovering from their session, legs shaking, knees buckles. He loves this woman so much.

Instead of letting her walk up the stairs, he swings his hand underneath her knees, picks her up in a bridal carry.

“Oh, thank you love. Wasn’t sure if I could walk.” She nestles into his chest, her breath warm against him. 

“No problem. Let’s take a shower, grab a nap, then continue christening the rest of my new house.”

“Yes, Shepard. You know, I love you.”

“I know.”

“Ass.”

“Love you too Miri.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first effort at this sort of smut. Not really happy with the last bit, but practice makes perfect and all that. Leave a review if you see any areas of improvement.


End file.
